tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryothiel
Ryothiel is a specialist and contractor for the Thalmor. He is a cold, efficient and remorseless killer who will do any assignment for the right price. He is a rarity among the Thalmor, for it is obvious he is a half breed. He is the twin brother of fellow contractor Fenrir Firewind. Birth and early life Not much is known of Ryothiel's early life, other than the fact that his mother was a high ranking Justiciar in the Thalmor, almost equivalent to a general. His father was a hithero unknown nordic magus. He was born alongside his twin brother Fenrir Firewind. His mother took him back to the Summerset Isles, while his brother was kept with his father. Ryothiel was trained in sword usage by a Vampiric sword singer since he was seven, after he was kicked out of his house by his abusive mother and adopted by the strange man. He is capable of using the Shehai technique, but prefers not to. This man was actually the Shadow Watch member Claude Vauban and he performed a Shadow Watch procedure to immortalize Ryothiel. The half elf never was inducted into the Shadow Watch, though, as he proved too evil and he joined the Thalmor, which was an organisation that the Shadow Watch was against. Joining the Thalmor Ryothiel took up another name, Ryth Ice Wolf, after he completed his training under his master, for he looked more like a Nord than an Altmer, except for his skin tone and ears. He studied Electrokinesis and Illusion as well under Claude Vauban and his master presented him with his set of unique armor and his toxic sword. He became a mercenary for a short while, working as a nightblade. Eventually, he returned to the Summerset Isles to see his mother, if she would accept him again. The guards blocked him and he simply killed his way through all of them, ending with the death of his mother by lightning. The thalmor general who came to catch him was impressed and instead offered him a place as a clandestine contractor of the Thalmor. It was only later that Ryothiel realized his mother abusing him and kicking him out was to convince the Thalmor she was loyal and clean. Her death was already planned by the Thalmor, after they caught her releasing Nord prisoners of war. He did their job for them. Ryothiel evolved into a emotionless, remorseless killing machine under the Thalmor. He also learnt cryokinesis to cripple his foes and freeze them, preventing them from running away. Ryotheil's later life was shrouded primarily in mystery... Later, in 4E 239, Ryothiel was hunted down by his brother, Fenrir, who killed him after a protracted battle involving an extreme amount of sword play and power usage. The two fought over the course of a week, with Fenrir finally landing the killing blow in the dying hours of the 7th day. With this, the life of one of the most ruthless Thalmor operatives ever alive was finally ended. Ryothiel was said to have died in considerable agony, since Fenrir impaled him against a tree with his own toxic sword and left him to die. When Fenrir returned to claim Ryothiel's sword three days later, the body was putrefied and rotting horribly. Powers and Abilities Ryothiel, who is a mortal and not a werewolf or vampire, does not possess supernatural strength, but he is at the peak of human conditioning and his strength, dexterity, stamina, pain tolerance and speed can be considered superhuman, especially his reflexes and speed, which are extremely far beyond what a normal man or elf can perform. Ryothiel has unrealistic speed with both unarmed and sword combat, capable of using his blade or bracers to deflect even lightning spells, crossbow bolts and other very fast flying objects/spells. He can easily see through any move and counter it with a rapid salvo of punches or slashes with his sword far faster than the opponent can react, unless the opponent has his speed. When he fights, he is so fast he is a blurry shadow. He is incredibly hard to hit and his parrying and deflection skills are extreme. He holds his sword in a reverse grip. Ryothiel can instantaneously shift short distances instantly as a shadow like entity, allowing him to catch up with anyone that flees him or dodge even area of effect spells. He is a powerful illusionist and can easily change the mental states of people around him by affecting their emotion. He can turn himself completely invisible and he cannot be detected by detect life while invisible. He can see in the dark. Ryothiel can perform electrokinesis and cryokinesis. Cryokinesis is generally used for slowing fleeing opponents or keeping enemies away from him. Ryothiel uses electrokinesis as his main form of ranged attack and can also turn his sword into a superheated, electrified blade with electrokinesis, giving it extreme cutting power. He can conduct his electrical power through water or metallic surfaces to kill multiple people in contact with that medium. Equipment Ryothiel has unique armor, which can be described as: Hooded Thalmor robes with the front cut off, with a daedric chestpiece and glass pauldrons. His Gauntlets and Boots are designed like Ancient Falmer armor. Ryothiel's whole armour is pitch black. He has a skull mask and a black cape. Ryothiel also has an ebony longsword inspired by the ebony longsword of the lost longswords mod. The blade oozes an unlimited amount of corrosive toxin and will not melt even if Ryothiel superheats it via magnetic induction. It retains its edge even with prolonged use. The weapon, when used in conjunction with electrokinesis, can release toxic gas clouds at people. Ryothiel must be careful, though, since the gas clouds might affect him as well. Trivia * Ryothiel's fighting style is based on fictional Japanese swordsman Zatoichi's fighting style, except sped up many, many times. * Ryothiel is partially inspired by ninjas, in both his purpose and his style of approaching missions. * Ryothiel can be considered to possess the clichéd "implausible fencing powers" * Ryothiel has a scar across his left eye and in blind in that eye. His brother Fenrir has no scar. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Nightblades Category:Thalmor Category:Deceased